


Toss For Me [Kagehina]

by KyoKerry



Series: Anime Oneshots [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Announcements, Hinata wanting tosses, M/M, Tsukkiyama being themselves, Urasai Yamaguchi, gomen tsukki, the managers ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoKerry/pseuds/KyoKerry
Summary: Hinata wants Kageyama to toss to him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Anime Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008558
Kudos: 10





	Toss For Me [Kagehina]

**Author's Note:**

> This is apart of my book on Wattpad if you went and checked me out it would be appreciated, I have more books on there if you like it!

Kageyama Tobio loved volleyball, although he didn’t look like it with the scowl on his face he was kind of a fanboy, he could probably name every single team’s ace. He had wished to play volleyball at such a young age and he wished to be an ace, that’s when his whole team left him, he was unsure of himself, hateful and that’s when he put the scowl on his face and looked down.

Hinata Shoyo reminded him of himself in a time when his love for volleyball shone on his face and nothing could stop him, now all that remained was a scowl, Kageyama wanted to be like Hinata, he wanted to have a smile on his face and he wanted it more than ever.

Inside his heart he tried to push out the thoughts for admiration and frankly love, he tried to put them back inside him, and he tried to move on. Every day, every night, he would think about Hinata, the boy who never ceased to amaze him. He had earned a place on the court with no skill. It was pure athleticism and that was it, it drew more admiration and more and more. It made him ache for learning how Hinata did it. Kageyama never did think that he would love anything but volleyball, but yet, he did and it mystified him. “Hinata Shoyo,” he thought, almost chuckling to himself.

Hinata POV

The king, Kageyama Tobio, is a strong player on the team and the setter; my setter. He always has a scowl on his face but you can just see the joy when we score and you can see him looking at other players in awe, he might be a jerk but he is a lovely jerk, he is my jerk. Kageyama Tobio, I might just be gay for you. Hitoka rarely notices me and is freaking out over Kiyoko and I was Tanaka and Nishinoya, a simp for her, never did I once notice the person who was truly for me, someone I overlooked for too long. I love Kageyama Tobio.

3rd POV

Volleyball club, up bright and early, starts at 7. Hinata asked Suga for some advice on how to confess, he was a straight-up guy, who never missed a chance and was super hyped, but for once in his lifetime he was scared, he didn’t want to look up, he wanted to keep to himself, but that was not possible! 

Sugawara went up to the gym and was surprised to see two faces not only one, what way could he separate the two? Hinata ran up to him. “I did it,” Suga was utterly shocked. He just stood there, still as a tree trunk. It seemed like an infinite amount of time. 

Sawamura stood there in awe of what his friend was doing. He wasn’t listening to his calls either. “SUGAWARA KOUSHI,” He snapped out of it to find his whole team standing there waiting for him to respond.  
“Sorry,” He managed to stutter,”  
“More importantly,” Kiyoko started  
“Is the ship sailing?” Yachi continued  
“I… Yes,” was all Suga could manage. They stood in silence for a minute, not realising what Suga had just said. Hinata and Kageyama came back out of the gym super hyped for the practice.  
“WE HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!” Hinata proclaimed  
“We already know,” Tsukkishima said in a cold voice, it wasn’t particularly cold for him but it still felt rude, Yamaguchi seemed to pick up on this  
“That’s rude, Tsukki,”  
“Yamaguchi,” Tsukki said in a warning tone  
“Gomen Tsukki,”

.  
That was about all that was to be said about the couple, except for some playful moments and some sneers from Tsukishima, that guy wanted a boyfriend for sure.


End file.
